Paradise
by TehAwesomeness
Summary: Vincent doesn't have anything left. Not a home, nor friends, nor a place to sleep. Lets see how he copes. SXV One Shot Yaoi. You have been forewarned.


Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own FFVII or any of the characters.

Pairing: Vincent and Sephiroth

Rated: M for Mansex

Just so you know, this won't have any references to Advent Children. If you've seen it, just pretend it doesn't exist for now. And no it isn't a bad movie, I just didn't feel like adding it in. XD

--

It wasn't like he had anywhere to go.

It was the only place he could call home. The only thing that could come close to the paradise he deserved, but wholeheartedly believed he didn't. He didn't have anyone anymore. Aside from maybe Red XIII, everyone else... Cloud, Tifa, Barrett, Yuffie, Cid... they had all died a number of years ago. 5 years, 10, 100... he lost track long ago. The fact that the townspeople didn't want him didn't help either. He had arrived back in Nibelheim, and vanished into the mansion. Of course people noticed, and they didn't want him there.

They were afraid of him.

Whispers of "If he beat Sephiroth, then who knows what kind of power he can have..." and "Those red eyes... raven black hair... pale skin... he is defiantly a demon." from the same kind of people who cheered for him when he saved them from the evil of Sephiroth. Now they condemn him now that he is no longer needed. He didn't care though. They were outside his make believe paradise, and he was inside... until he destroyed it. He was sitting on his rag doll couch with more holes in it that his cape, reading an old book he found in the basement. He had always wondered what was going through that madman, Hojo's, mind. As he read, he became softhearted for Sephiroth, not that he would ever admit it. Reading these books, written by that insensitive prick who didn't even call him his son, but his experiment, always referring to 'him' as 'it', filled him with rage. He read of the various experiments done to him, and other things that Hojo did to Sephiroth. Tying him down and injecting him with tranquilizers, and violating him, just to see what effect if would have.

He was disgusted.

His paradise was no longer sacred. It never had been. The walls, that screamed of the horrors done many years ago, no longer fell upon deaf ears. The raven haired man could no longer shut them out. He went into a fury. Running down to the basement to his coffin, he reached inside and took out Death Penalty. Then he went further down into the library, grabbing one of the lit torches on the wall on the way. He walked inside, picked up a book, not even caring what it was, and lit it aflame. He then threw it across the room, which lit the rest of the basement on fire, as he walked up the stairs, and out of the mansion. Seeing the flames, the townspeople quickly rushed over to see what happened.

The man had already left.

Now he had no where to go. He needed to get away from everyone and everything. Somewhere that he can be alone. He only knew of one place like that; The Forgotten City. With his gun in hand, he made his way up north towards a new home.

A few days into his journey, he let his mind wander. Mostly back to his old friends. Cloud and Tifa went back to the slums and went out for a while. Eventually they got married and had a son. That was the last bit of news he heard from them. Barrett, apparently took Marlene back to Midgar as well, but they weren't all that close to begin with and the gun wielder has no idea how that turned out. The ninja, Yuffie, ran back with her materia, Red XIII back to his canyon, and Cid... Just the though of him made the demon cringe with sadness.

_"Vincent... I need to tell you something."_

Stop thinking about it.

_"Yes Cid? Do you want something?" Vincent said, emphasizing 'want.' He was sitting in their bed, with the crimson sheets with gold trim hung loosely from him, barely covering his already naked body._

_"Yeah. We need to talk."_

No.

"_About what?" The raven haired inquired ever so seductively. _

_"About us. Listen, I know that we had a good run, but after knowing that Shera was right about that damn tank... I can't get her out of my head."_

No.

_"I think I should go back to her... to Rocket Town." Cid said, not even looking at those blood crimson eyes._

_For minutes Vincent just looked on. Finally, he got dressed, and gathered the few belongings he had. He went over to Cid, bent down and gave him one last kiss, ever so gently on his lips. And walked away without saying goodbye._

_The next day, Cid left back to Rocket Town, and a week later, an old fuel tank for the rocket exploded, killing everyone._

NO!

Vincent exploded. He had been keeping it inside of him for so long. It was eating him away. Lucrecia... Cid... Cloud... Tifa... Barrett... Yuffie... who else would leave him? Becoming even more enraged by the minute, Chaos erupted from within him, and he could no longer contain it. Destroying all in his path, he made his way up north faster than thought possible. He traveled through the long deserted Bone Village, tearing apart the earth underneath his feet. Every step was another step that drove him crazier and crazier. He could no longer see where he was going, but his instincts told his feet where to go. He arrived in the city, and he took no more that 5 steps before he was knocked out cold from behind.

He was carried away from it all.

When Vincent finally awoke, he had no idea where he was. He tried to sit up, but when he did, he found that he had no energy to do so. 'How did I get here?' he asked himself. 'I can't remember anything.' He looked down at what he was wearing; only a pair of boxers. He was intrigued, but his ears perked up when he heard someone come in the door. He shut his eyes, which wasn't all that hard since it hurt to keep them open. He felt a hand upon his head, carefully brushing aside stray locks from his eyes. The hand started to stroke the rest of his hair. It was a males hand. Vincent slowly opened his eyes and saw who was running their fingers through his hair.

It was Sephiroth.

Vincent was not at all surprised. Now the fact he wasn't surprised, surprised him.

"It turns out," Sephiroth finally spoke, breaking the silence, "That along with filling you with demons, the old man made you immortal. You even still look the same from that day..."

Vincent closed his eyes again. "I had my claw removed though." he said, showing his left hand. "The same applies to you. You haven't changed your appearance at all, aside from your clothes." Sephiroth's attire switched from his old black and silver clothing, to black pants and a white shirt.

"That is quite true." Sephiroth said, taking off his shirt and getting into the bed with Vincent.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Vincent asked. For some reason he had no reason to fear Sephiroth. He knew that he wasn't going to hurt him. There would be no point.

"That is the only question you can come up with? Not 'Why save me? Why not kill me? Why are you still alive?'"

"Yes. Now what are you doing"

Sephiroth smirked and pointed around the room. "You are in my bed." And nothing else needed to be said.

Sephiroth was really warm.

Sleep came easy that night. Vincent could always recover fast, and it took him a total of 3 days to fully regain his strength. Sephiroth always slept with him at night, and Vincent awoke twice entangled in his arms. The next morning after Vincent was healed he was graced with an extra pair of clothes; a pair of jeans, and a red shirt. "Thanks." Vincent said as he put on his new clothes.

Sephiroth was the one that initiated the questions.

"I ask you one, you answer, then ask me one." He said, making the deal for the both of them. "Why did you come here?"

The blood eyed man responded by telling him the short version of how he lost his home, and how he wanted to come to a place that was deserted. Which led him to his question, "Why are you here?"

Sephiroth looked out the window. His blue green eyes shining despite that there was no sun. "I had no where else to go." Short. Sweet. Simple. "This is actually the only other question I have so, why were you in your demon form?"

"Years of rage within me, finally snapped." Vincent sighed, leaned against the wall, and looked down. "Losing everything I once held dear, and I can't even escape it through death. No matter what I try."

Sephiroth got up, and walked over to Vincent. Standing in front him for a few minutes before Vincent realized that he was staring at the sliver haired mans shoes. He looked up, a crimson glaze mixing with a blue shine. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Vincent and held him so close, that their bodies melded together.

And, Vincent started crying.

He didn't even realize it until Sephiroth's shoulder became wet. He laid his head into the space between the silver mane and his cream coloured neck. When he felt that same hand run through his hair again, he buried his head even deeper. Sephiroth had turned him self and Vincent around to where his back was to the wall, and he slid himself and Vincent down to the ground. He pulled Vincent into his lap, and let him cry. Normally, he would have seen this as a weakness, but he knew a lot of Vincents past, and even his relationship with Lucrecia and Cid. Lucrecia who was loved unconditionally by Vincent, turned her back on him, and to a monster that killed her and did such horrible things to such a perfect person. He wasn't supposed to know about Cid, but he had heard Vincent talk about him in his dreams and sleep, and he pieced together what had happened. He had heard about the explosion at Rocket Town with a faulty rocket fuel tank and a misfire of a gun. Killed everyone in the town.

It also killed a part of Vincent.

When Vincent had stopped crying, he looked back into those blue pools. The next thing he knew, he had crushed his lips against Sephiroth's. Instantly regretting it, he pulled back, but found that he couldn't, because that same hand that was stroking his hair, was now keeping his head right where it was. Their kiss was so passionate and, so far from perfect that when mixed together, formed the most beautiful kiss one could imagine. Vincent had moaned, and Sephiroth had taken the opportunity to stick his tongue inside his mouth. He gently caressed the others tongue, and the rest of his mouth. Vincent responded by taking one of his hands and going up underneath Sephiroth's shirt. He started to caress one of his nipples and he could feel both of their members going hard. With some fumbling, they managed to get up, losing their shirts in the process, and Sephiroth carried the raven haired man to the bed, lips once again locked. He gently laid Vincent down on the bed and ran his hands all over his body. The silver hair was tangling with the black hair, making them even closer. The ex-general started kissing all over the ex-turk. He kissed his collarbone, and nipping the sides of his neck gently sucking on it leaving his mark there. His hands wandered to Vincents nipples, giving them the same treatment he had received earlier. Apparently, it was a sensitive spot for the gun holder because his length had just become twice as hard. Sephiroth started making a trail of kisses down to his chest and swirled his tongue around one, making Vincent squirm and writhe underneath him. He then moved to the other doing the same motions. Then he kissed and licked his way back up to Vincents mouth, while his hand did a dance down to his crotch. He gripped Vincents cock, hard, which made Vincent shout, and Sephiroth took the opportunity to kiss him, shoving his tongue inside. He slowly undid the button and pulled his pants off, boxers and all, and marveled at his prize. Vincent tugged on Sephiroth's pants until he pulled them down and then gradually fell off his hips to reveal that he wasn't wearing underwear.

Less trouble for him anyway.

Sephiroth broke the kiss, and moved his head down to Vincents cock. He took his fingers and placed them in Vincents mouth for him to suck on. Sephiroth felt playful, so instead of going straight to the member, he started to kiss the inside of his thighs. Vincent was overcome with pleasure, and accidentally bit down on the fingers in his mouth.

He tasted blood

And it was delicious. Even though he was as hard as he could be, he felt himself grown even harder. Just the slightest touch now would drive him over the edge. Sephiroth took his free hand and started to massage the ravens inner thighs, and then he kissed Vincents tip. It was already coated in pre-cum. Sephiroth very slowly took him in, making it almost painful for Vincent. He could feel his lovers tongue pulsating against his cock, and the rhythm of pressure was driving him crazy. Then Sephiroth started to move his head up and down, tongue swirling in every direction. He moved his hand from Vincents mouth and inserted them into Vincents hole. Using a scissoring motion, he opened him up, and was able to fit 3 fingers in.

Vincent was out of his mind.

Sephiroth started to ram his fingers into his hole and he hit that oh so special spot that makes any man gasp. "Sephiroth..." Vincent panted. Sephiroth was still making work of Vincents cock, and he could no longer hold it. Vincent bucked his hips and his cock went right against the back of the generals throat, and came, inadvertently making Sephiroth swallowing it.

Not that he really cared.

Sephiroth went back to Vincents mouth and kissed him, sharing some of his cum with Vincent. The taste of himself, mixed with Sephiroth, was enough to make him semi hard again. The raven was suddenly picked up and pulled on top of the silver haired man. It was like looking down on a god. He bent down to kiss him again, and Sephiroth picked up Vincents ass and situated him above his cock. He broke the kiss and looked at Vincent, who only nodded before being pushed down onto Sephiroth's length. Vincent gasped and had to sit there for a second to adjust.

Then he started riding Sephiroth.

He interlaced their fingers together as he moved up and down and made Sephiroth's hips buck further inside of him. He bent down to kiss Sephiroth again, but instead their tongues just did a dance outside their mouths. Finally Vincent engulfed Sephiroth's tongue and started sucking and nipping on it. He was fully hard again. He removed one of his hands to stroke himself, but before he got there, Sephiroth's hand was already there. It was more awkward for him to do it from that position, so he quickly sat up, without pulling out, or stopping the kiss, so his back was against the headboard of the bed. He then started to stroke Vincent off in time with his thrusts into him.

It was becoming too much.

Vincent couldn't last much longer, and he came into Sephiroth's hand and on his chest, and Sephiroth simultaneously came into Vincents ass. "Look at the mess I made..." Vincent said eying Sephiroth, and sliding off his cock. He put his hands around Sephiroth's hips, and started to lick clean his chest.

It was the most erotic thing Sephiroth had ever seen.

When Vincent was done, he kissed Sephiroth again, but he was too tired to battle for dominance. He just let Sephiroth kiss him, and pull him under the covers. Soon after, Vincent fell asleep in Sephiroth's arms.

He was finally in his paradise.

--

You know the drill. REVIEWS PEOPLE! lol. I hoped you liked this little oneshot, and if I get positive reviews, more might ensue... hehehehehe

Teh Awesomeness

Btw; just wanna thank Darthcloudness, hitsuni, Sesshy'sGirlLOL01, Htaed is Death backwards, whatevergirl, Maiami, AngelKadaj for your reviews and Commonplace Asphyxiation for helping me with my spelling and whatnot.


End file.
